The Most Random and Stupidest Story Ever
by TheWalkingD3AD
Summary: The stupidest pokemon/beyblade story EVER created in history.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~Pokemon World~~~~~~~~

Random People: Hey you! Battle with us!

Luna and Blaze: What the heck? Fine.

Random People: GO MEWTWO! GO MAGICARP!

Luna and Blaze: GO LADY GAGA! GO JUSTIN BIEBER!

Random Boy1: Mewtwo use Psychic!

Luna: JUSTIN BIEBER USE ONE TIME!

Justin Bieber: (Starts Singing One Time)

Other peoples pokemon: (Falls over fainted)

Blaze: That's the power of the Bieber.

Luna and Blaze: Return!

Lady Gaga and Justin Bieber: (Returns to Pokeball)

Blaze: I'm hungry. Lets get some pizza.

Everyone: (Goes to Pizza Hut and orders pizza)

Ginga: I WANT A HAMBURGER!

Luna and Blaze: What the hell? I thought we were in the pokemon world.

Benkei: Yea us too.

Perry the Platypus: (Kicks Benkei in the face)

Luna: Hahahaha.

Benkei: Ow.

Perry the Platypus: (Runs off)

Team WildFang: (Walks in)

Luna and Blaze: MORE?

Nile: Hey.

Luna: Hi? Dude what the hell are you doing here? This is the Pokemon world! 

Nile: Blame the author.

Ripperkinz: HEY DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS! 

Nile: Whatever.

Blaze: I never got my pizza.

Waitress: (Gives him the pizza)

Blaze: FINALLY! 

Luna: Blaze SHUT UP! 

Blaze: What crawled up your ass and died?

Luna: Its my time of the month again so shut it.

Blaze: Fine.

Kyouya: How do we get back to our world?

Luna: I have no idea.

Nile: Well, that's just great.

Luna: Lets go to Candy Mountain!

Blaze: Charlie the Unicorn?

Luna: You know it! 

Nile: I'm confused.

Ginga: I think everyone is.

Luna: (Sets a napkin on fire) Lets see how long this burns.

Everyone: Ok. (Walks away)


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~BEYBLADE WORLD~~~~~~~

Luna: PIKACHU STAND!

Random Blader: (Confused) That's a pokemon.

Luna: ABILITY ACTIVATE! THUNDER BOLT!

Random Blader: That's Bakugan!

Pikachu: (Shoots lightning at the other bey)

Other bey: (Falls over)

Blaze: Dude that was Bakugan not beyblade.

Luna: Do I look like I care?

Blaze: Meow….

Luna: (Glares) Shut up!

Blaze: Fine…

Ginga: HEYYYYY GIRLFRIENDS!

Blaze: I'M A GUY!

Ginga: Oh sorry.

Blaze: (Is annoyed)

Luna: You sounded like a girl.

Benkei: I think that was the point.

Kenta: HI!

Luna: HI!

Luna and Kenta: (Bear Hug)

Blaze: Uh….

Luna: I'm hungry. Lets go to Burger King.

Everyone: (Goes to Burger King and orders food)

Ginga: I ordered ten burgers.

Kenta: You need some self control dude…..

Blaze: Seriously…

Luna: And Blaze you really need a life so I wouldn't be saying anything about Ginga.

Blaze: Shush it.

Luna: Make me! Oh yea that right, YOU CANT!

Perry the Platypus: (Starts chasing Dr. Doofenshmirtz)

Benkei: What the heck?

Luna: You guys are in the wrong world.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh.

Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz: (Teleports to the right world)

Blaze: Well that was odd…..

Kenta: Yea…..

Burger King: (Starts on fire because of a napkin)

Luna: Dude that is from the last chapter. How is that crap still burning?

Ginga: I don't know but I think we should leave now.

Everyone: Yup. (Walks out)


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE WOODS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna: (Runs in a circle around a tree)

Blaze: What the hell are you doing?

Luna: Why the hell do you care?

Blaze: Um...

Luna: Exactly.

Hyoma: Hey guys. What are you doing here?

Luna: What ever we want to do here!

Blaze: Dont mind her. Its her time of the month again.

Hyoma: Oh...ok i guess...

Luna: I'M BORED! SOMEONE MAKE ME PANCAKES!

Blaze: We are in the woods and you want pancakes?

Luna: Duhh. i just said that.

Hyoma: I can make pancakes at my house. come on. (Gets up and walks to his house)

Luna & Blaze: (Get up and follow him)

Hyoma: (Makes pancakes) Here ya go.

Luna: YAY! (Sees Ryuuga) STAY AWAY FROM MY PANCAKES YOU PANCAKE STEALER!

Ryuuga: SHES INSANE! (Gets hit in the head with a frying pan)

Luna: Damn right i am. And i dont plan to change anytime soon!

Giant wolf: GIVE ME THE PANCAKES!

Luna: Oh...My...Fudging...God... ITS JAAACCCOOOBBBBB! (Tackles giant wolf)

Giant wolf: Whaaa? NO! i'm not Jacob!

Team Jacob fan~girls: EEEEEE! ITS JACOB!

Gaint wolf: I'M NOT JACOB! WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK THAT?

Blaze: (Drags Luna away from the dog pile of girls on the wolf)

Hyoma: This is very awkward...

Ryuuga: No shit sherlock.

Luna: (Slaps Ryuuga) Bad language.

Team Jacob fan~girls: (Drag giant wolf away)

Giant wolf: NooooooooooooOOOOOOO!

Luna: Bye bye! (Turns to eat pancakes)

Pancakes: (Set on fire)

Luna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE HORROR! THEY WERE SO YOUNG!

Blaze: Lets go now.

Everyone: Ok. (Walks away)

* * *

><p>UNTIL THE NEXT VERY STRANGE EPISODE! GOODNIGHT EVERYONE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND BRUSH YOUR TEETH EVERY DAY AND NIGHT! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHRISTMAS DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luna: ITS CHRISTMAS!

Blaze: No shit sherlock.

Luna: OPEN MY PRESENT! (Shoves present into blaze's face)

Blaze: Fine. (Opens present) ...Socks?

Luna: YES! MAGICAL SOCKS!

Blaze: Here open my present.

Luna: (opens present) OMG ITS CHUCK NORRIS!

Chuck Norris: Where am I?

Luna: BEST PRESENT EVER!

Chuck Norris: she creeps me out.

Blaze: She creeps everyone out.

Luna: SHUDDUP NO I DONT!

Blaze: hahaha yea ya do.

Luna: NO!

Ginga: i have to agree with Blaze.

Luna: (Attacks Ginga)

Chuck Norris: (Walks away)

Luna: Aw he left.

Blaze: good. That wasnt your real present anyway.

Luna: THEN WHAT IS IT!

Blaze: (Hands luna the gift)

Luna: Its SKYRIM! YES! THE GAME THAT I WANTED!

Skyrim game: (Sets on fire)

Luna: How come things always turn on fire at the end of a chapter?

XxShadowxXxGriffinxX: Because i want things to.

Luna: Oh ok...

Everyone: (Walks away)

* * *

><p>this wasnt really funny i just wanted to update this cause i was bored AND GO VOTE ON THE POLL THAT ON MY PROFILE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO MY NEXT STORY ON! PEACE OUT AND REVEIW!<p> 


End file.
